


They Don't Have To Hate Each Other

by Trash_Master_9000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, my bad - Freeform, no smut fam, reader can be Frisk, the swarey swares, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Master_9000/pseuds/Trash_Master_9000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of the Underfell skelebros finding a human in their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Have To Hate Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but a request is a request ^-^ enjoy

“SANS!” Ugh, Papyrus was already yelling, “Shut the fuck up Papyrus, it’s three in the goddamn morning.” His boots slammed fast menacingly into the hard wood floors before slamming Sans’ door open. “SANS THERE IS SOMETHING DOWN STARES AND I DON’T WANT TO CHECK IT OUT ALONE. STOP BEING LAZY AND HELP ME!” Sans groaned, lifting his tired bones from his oh so comfy mattress. “Alright, alright. I thought the Great and Terrible Papyrus would have done this alone.” Papyrus scoffed. “Do you REALLY THINK the head of the royal guard would go into a semi-dangerous situation WITHOUT backup?” The smaller skeleton sighed, making his way down the stairs. Rustling sounds came from the kitchen, forcing him to conjure up a blue bone. Whoever the intruder was, they were not getting away easily.

 

Sans flicked on the light to reveal none other than a brown haired human child, digging through their fridge, with a flower wrapped around their head. “Oh my God… Sans…. Is that a human?!” Papyrus looked excited. “No, Boss, it’s a canary YES IT’S A FUCKING HUMAN!” He takes a few steps closer to the apathetic child and lifts their arms. “Do you SEE this sack of squish? Couldn’t hurt a fly!” Papyrus stomped his foot. “Then HOW did the human get past our impenetrable defense system?!” Sans grew even more irritated through the lack of sleep and the addition of stupid questions. The kid gently pulled their arms away and started to sign some stuff.

 

“Kid said they were hungry, smelt something they wanted to eat.” The child nodded aimlessly, continuing their quest of searching through the fridge. “Well… If the human admires my cooking that much… I CAN’T HAND THEM OVER TO ASGORE!!!” They gave up a thumbs up with nearly half a plate of spaghetti in their mouth. Sans glared at the human. “You’re the reason this sack of shit woke me up so early. Go crash on the couch. Now.” The child shrugged and left with a slice of cheddar cheese in their mouth. Sans held the bridge of his nose and continued up the stairs. “SANS! I COMMAND YOU TO COME AND PATROL WITH ME SINCE YOU ARE ALREADY UP!” The shorter skeleton groaned until he saw the fierce look on Pap’s face. “Boss, it’s three in the fucking morning go to bed.” “BUT WHAT IF THERE ARE MORE HUMANS, SANS?” “THEN THE KID WOULD REPAY US BY TELLING US OF OTHER HUMANS!” The human shook their head and sprawled out on the couch. Papyrus drug Sans down the stairs and tossed him over his shoulder with a sigh. “If you come and check three of the spike pits with me, then you may sleep an hour later.” The taller skeleton looked to the elder skeleton, and was pleased to see a blissful expression gracing his features. “Aight, ya limp noodle.”


End file.
